Irijiumu Irijiumu no Mi
Introduction The Irijumu Irijumu no Mi '''is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into iridium at will. In the Viz English manga and FUNimation dub, this fruit is called the '''Iri Iri Fruit '''while in the 4Kids dub, it's called the '''Irid Irid Fruit. It was eaten by Death D. Asura Usage The main usage of this fruit's powers, as demonstrated by Asura, is for combat. With the power to manipulate iridium, Asura can create weapons of iridium. Below is a list of his named techniques: Sword - '''Asura forms his right hand into a loose blade of fast-moving iridium and then stabs it into the ground, extending it along the ground like a torpedo, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself, through extreme and focused erosion, created by the iridum blade, which is strong enough to slice a man in half. '''Drizzle - '''Asura clotting together iridium into countless small lumps, Asura uses them to attack an enemy from every direction. Because all the iridium lumps are controlled by Asura, it is possible to commence an attack without any blind spots. This technique is often used as lure in battle, distracting an opponent and leaving them vulnerable to an attack from below. In order for this to work, the enemy is first made to face upwards with the iridium rain, simultaneously bringing their field of activities under the user's control. Then, a bold move is made from underfoot. '''Bullet - '''Asura forms a small sphere made of iridium and compresses it to increase its hardness. The sphere can strike opponents with such speed and force that it knocks them unconscious. He can also change its trajectory, to strike down multiple targets. '''Shield - '''This air defence technique creates a giant shield of iridium that is suspended in mid-air by raising a great amount of magnesium from the ground. '''Armor - '''A technique that is unique to Asura. Whenever Asura is about to be harmed, a shield of iridium will automatically surround and protect him. The iridium will react regardless of Asura' will, even protecting him from self-inflicted injuries. This will activate even before Asura thinks about using it. '''Prison - '''Asura creates a cage from iridium using it to capture attackers, from that point he can then sink the prison back into the ground or, cause the cage to collaps on the foe. '''Funeral - '''After wrapping an opponent with iridium with '''Drizzle, Asura will cause the iridium to implode and crush whatever is within it. According to Asura, when used to kill a person, the death is so quick that there isn't even time for the victim to feel any pain. The pressure also produces a sizeable fountain of blood. Asura can control the pressure used in the attack, which allows him to either break bones or completely liquefy an opponent. Waterfall Flow - 'This technique creates a massive amount of iridium towards an opponent in the form of a wave, covering and "drowning" them in an ocean of iridium. From the iridium Asura makes from his body, he grinds the rocks and minerals from underground into a large sea of iridium and manipulates it like a tsunami that engulfs absolutely all things in his line of sight. This raging sea deals a lot of damage by itself, but one can further take advantage of the iridium for a second and a third consecutive assault. Helios can control the iridium, allowing him to attack his opponent while they attempt to outrun the wave. This technique has the added effect of changing the landscape. It is usually followed by ' Imperial Funeral to kill the trapped opponent. Imperial Funeral - '''This technique is a specialty of Asura, where he makes the land a stage for his representation. This technique is identical to Funeral''' in that the stream of iridium crushes the enemy. But as far as scale goes, this is in a totally different league. One may be able to hold their own against a single attack, but multiple obliterations are where this technique shines. Helios slams both hands down onto the iridium, creating powerful shock waves that compress the iridium. Anything buried in the iridium is subsequently crushed. '''Desert Imperial Funeral - '''Using a large quantity of his iridium, Asura covers the enemy with several successive layers of the material, before compressing it into the form of a huge pyramid which acts to imprison the target upon its completion. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit's major strength is that it allows the user to turn himself, as well as his surroundings, into iridium. It is interesting to note that this fruit is one of the few Logia that can be hit with a physical attack. This is mainly because iridium is a solid-state element, and thus, the user cannot simply dissolve out of harm's way as most Logia-users can. However, most attacks are still ineffective against this fruit because its user can simply shatter and reform the iridium composing them on impact. The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Trivia Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:Acefan4242546